


Overcoming Silence

by TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Possible OOC-ness, Self-Insert, very indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…This was crazy. This was Zeno from Akatsuki no Yona, dangling from my puppy’s mouth. A tiny Zeno, who was probably no bigger than my hand. I stared at him. He looked up and stared at me, going completely still. We both stared for a few moments and then he put up a tiny hand and gave a wave.</p><p>I... must be dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild OOC-ness? I honestly don't know I just wrote what came to mind. This is a very self-indulgent fic and so my brain probably will warp the characters a bit unintentionally.

 

The last thing Zeno remembered was rolling around with Hakuryuu and Seiryuu to keep them warm from the chill morning air. Then everything had whited out like when Zeno had gotten stuck in a blizzard. And now, he was standing outside a gigantic house and what looked like tables made of metal and stone looming overhead. It was as if he had woken up to a giant’s world. 

Zeno cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hakuryuu! Seiryuu!” he called, “Miss! Lad! Oh where could they possibly be? Hello! Is Zeno alone?”

His heart sunk. He couldn’t be alone… not after just reuniting with Hiryuu… He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his brother dragons. There was nothing. He couldn’t even feel Hiryuu’s dim crimson light. 

Zeno tried to take a fortifying breath, his hands clutching at Hiryuu’s pendant. He would just have to find them, he decided. He had done it once and he would do it again. They couldn’t… They couldn’t be _-_

The sound of a door opening with a loud squeak interrupted the Yellow Dragon’s thoughts. 

“Gwen, outside!” a woman’s voice called, echoing slightly. It was tinged with exasperation. Zeno could hear the loud tinkling of a bell and took cover behind one of the metal legs of the giant table, peering out to try and find the source of all the racket. 

There was a giant door, nestled in the corner of two of the giant walls. The darkness inside that place was pretty intimidating if Zeno had to admit it to anybody. But no one was with him so he could only admit it to himself. 

The tinkle of that bell was getting louder, and suddenly, from out of the darkness a massive puppy bounded out. It had floppy ears, black, white and brown coloring and a long tail that wagged so hard its butt wagged with it. A giantess stepped out of the darkness, following the puppy. She had curly brown hair, crooked glasses and was dressed in the strangest of clothing, that of a man’s. 

“Gwen, come!” the giantess called, walking right past Zeno’s hiding place. The ground shook slightly. The puppy bounded after her, and the two headed towards the large grass expanse. Zeno stared. 

Any doubt about his sudden teleportation to a strange land was suddenly extinguished. He was no longer in Kouka. And he was surrounded by giants. _Gods_ he was going to kill that Ouryuu when he next met him. He was too old for this. 

The tinkling of that bell grew louder once more and Zeno glanced back at the direction the two giants had gone. Suddenly, all he could hear was the jingle of the bell and the giant puppy’s panting. Zeno blinked at the giant paws planted right in front of him and then dared to look up. 

The puppy towered over him. Zeno didn’t even go up past it’s knee. The puppy’s tail wagged and it lowered its head. The Yellow Dragon fell beck, covered from head to toe in slobber. Zeno’s heart hammered. Was this baby beast going to eat him?! If it ate him, would he even come back? Did he _want_ to come back? 

A flash of crimson hair came to his mind and immediately guilt flooded him. He had Hiryuu back, and some cute little brothers… he wasn’t alone anymore. Even if they didn’t understand, he was finally home. But now… Now he didn’t know where he was and the baby beast was about to eat him whole! 

***

I was walking up the steps leading from our lawn when I heard a tiny but indignant squeak.

“I’m is sure Zeno is very tasty, but Zeno is _not_ food!” 

I froze, eyes involuntarily squinting as I tried to process the words. My eyes found themselves drawn to where Gwen was intent on licking something (some _one_?) to death and back. I took a deep breath and said sharply, “Gwen!” 

My puppy jumped back, turning to look up at me with a look of absolute adoration. Her tail wagged furiously. She walked up to me and sat down, her pink tongue lolling out in a cheerful pant. Her dark eyes were bright and I could tell she wanted to lick whatever she had been licking before again. 

I titled my head and looked over at the table. A flash of bright orange and cream hit my eyes, alongside a flash of bright yellow before it all vanished behind one of the legs of the table. I narrowed my eyes and felt a headache start to come on. It must have been a scrap of paper or something… there was no one here anyways. Just me and Gwen. 

I shook my head and walked forward, towards the door. Gwen had done her doggie business outside, chased a few rabbits and of course chewed on some leaves. She should be pretty content for a nap now, giving me some peace and quiet. “Gwen, inside!” I called, motioning into the house. I heard the ring of Gwen’s collar bell and the skittering of her paws on the cement. And then I heard a tiny yelp that did _not_ belong to a King Charles Cavalier puppy. 

“Zeno does not appreciate this! Zeno likes his feet on the ground!” 

I turned around and tried not to stare. In my puppy’s mouth, a familiar form dangled, the back of his clothes being caught by her teeth. He was wiggling, but could not slip out of his clothing that easily. And if he did fall, he could easily break a few bones. 

…This was crazy. This was _Zeno_ from Akatsuki no Yona, dangling from my puppy’s mouth. A _tiny_ Zeno, who was probably no bigger than my hand. I stared at him. He looked up and stared at me, going completely still. We both stared for a few moments and then he put up a tiny hand and gave a wave.

“Ah… Miss? If you would be so kind as to get me down?” he squeaked, Gwen beginning to move inside like I had commanded earlier. 

I snapped out of my daze, eyes wide. _This has to be a dream._ The thought came dimly through my mind. But I was already moving. 

“Gwen!” I said sharply, my hand gently scooping Zeno up so he wouldn’t fall. My other hand gripped my puppy’s black and white muzzle. I looked her straight in the eyes. “Gwen, _give_.” 

Luck upon luck, she gave in on the first try and I cupped the tiny Dragon Warrior to my chest. My head felt rather fuzzy, and my ears buzzed. I think I was going into shock, if dreams could give an accurate feeling for that sensation. 

“Gwen, inside!” I repeated and I dimly watched as the puppy scurried inside and curled up on her pillow, tail wagging.  

“Ah… Miss?”

I blinked down, brain registering that the tiny Yellow Dragon was very much a warm weight in my hand. 

“Yes?” I asked. 

“Zeno is wondering where Zeno is. Also, Zeno is Zeno, it’s nice to meet you Miss!” The dragon gave a cheery smile and a wave. 

I realized then that I hadn’t introduced myself. _Even if this is just a dream, I can’t believe how rude I’m being!_  

“It’s nice to meet you too, Zeno!” I said, stepping inside and turning on a light. “I’m Mira. And you’re in America. Uh…Southern California to be exact, if you want a more exact location.” 

Zeno’s face contorted in confusion. “America? Southern California? I’ve never heard of them before.”

I sat him down on the kitchen counter. “I didn’t think you would.” I said. “One moment, I need to grab something.”

I left the Yellow Dragon, who looked absolutely tiny in comparison to everything else in the kitchen and quickly absconded to my room. I was beginning to get the nagging sense that this _wasn’t_ a dream. And if on the off chance that my growing suspicion was correct, I was going to need supplies. I had some crafting to do. 

I quickly scurried around my room, trying to find things that Zeno would find comfortable. A blanket, one of my handmade pillows from my aunt’s sewing lessons a few years back… Hopefully they would be nice things for him to sleep on. Now to just find a good thing to hold it all…

I stared at my room, at a loss. Then I remembered that I had an empty soda box in the pantry. …A lot of them. And a few energy drink boxes were empty too! I could craft an entire house out of the stuff! Or at least, try to anyways. I wasn’t a very good craftswoman, I was better at drawing the things instead of cutting them. But I had to try. And something was better than nothing. 

***

Zeno was right where I had left him. Which both did and didn’t surprise me. I placed my treasure trove on a free space of counter and watched as he approached it with curiosity on his face.

“I got some stuff to make yourself comfortable with.” I explained. In total, there was an old but still comfy blanket (that I could cut to more Zeno size it he wanted), a few soft washcloths we could fold up for bedding, more than a few empty soda boxes and one empty Xocai Energy Drink box. 

Zeno peered closely at the boxes, eyes squinting closed as he thought. “Ne, Miss! What are these cylinders?” He pointed at the picture of a coke can. 

I paused. Oh right, Zeno was from a feudal era world, he wouldn’t know what a soda can was. 

“It’s a soda can. It’s a type of drink we have here.” I said. “If you want I can let you try some.” 

Zeno’s blue eyes sparkled. “Really?” he asked. “That would be wonderful Miss!” Then I heard a tiny growl and Zeno’s face turned red. 

“I’ll see what I can scrounge up for food, alright?” I said. Zeno practically did a dance in his excitement, already drooling. 

I walked over to the refrigerator and stared into it’s contents. What could be good for a dragon? I wondered. I glanced at the dragon my thoughts were caught by and then frowned. He looked… sad. It was weird to see him not surrounded by the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch… It was weird for him to be in my kitchen in the first place but this… Seeing him alone was just wrong. 

I blinked back tears and refocused on finding something edible in the fridge. It… was kinda empty. We were almost out of milk and the shelves were almost bare of anything that would combine into a proper meal. We had eggs at least, I could use the last of the bread for dinner. It wouldn’t be much but it would at least be _something_. 

I grabbed a pan and turned on the heat to one of the stove top burners. 

“Miss? How are you going to cook without any fire?” Zeno asked. I started and looked at the stove top. Ah yes. Another thing to explain…

“It’s got something inside that heats up some metal coils then heats up the surrounding area.” I explained. I could feel a headache from trying to explain everything. 

“Okay. Zeno understands now!” Zeno said cheerily. I really did hope he understood and wasn’t just saying so to not hurt my feelings. I put some oil on the frying pan and set to making two fried eggs over hard. 

While the eggs sizzled, I got out the bread and set them on two different plates. I considered Zeno’s size in comparison to my hand and decided to cut the meal into easily consumable pieces for Zeno once everything was done. 

After I flipped the eggs, I hurried around the counter and into the pantry. I grabbed a soda and paused. Zeno wasn’t normal sized. …I needed smaller utensils. I stared numbly at a shelf containing pasta noodles, mind blank. Did we even _have_ Zeno sized utensils?

“MISS MIRA!” Zeno’s tinny voice shrilled from around the corner. “ZENO THINKS THE PAN SHOULDN’T BE SMOKING LIKE THAT.”

 _…Fudge_.

***

With Zeno’s timely warning, I was able to save the eggs from becoming black husks. They were a little darker and a little tougher than I preferred but it was better than nothing. 

“Sorry, Zeno…” I apologized as I put the two eggs on their respective pieces of bread. “I figure you never wanted someone who can burn _eggs_ making food for you huh?”

A tiny hand placed itself on my wrist. I glanced down into serious eyes. “Miss Mira, I never expected to find myself in this position but I am grateful for the blessing of food, no matter it’s form.” 

I struggled to swallow the lump in my throat. “Thanks.” 

Zeno nodded, fluffy hair bouncing with the movement. “Zeno’s pleasure, Miss!” His stomach growled again. “However, Zeno was wondering… how am I going to eat all of that?” 

I looked at the food I had prepared and then looked at Zeno again. “…Honestly, there’s probably going to be leftovers…” 

Zeno frowned. “After all you did, there will be things that spoil?” 

“I’ll just stick it in the fridge.” I shrugged. 

“…Fridge?” 

“It keeps things cold.” 

Zeno nodded. “Magic.” He declared. “You must be in high favor for the Gods to gift you with such items.” 

I paused. “…In a way.” It _is_ miraculous that we have the technology we have today but how do you explain that it was _man_ who made everything and had the ideas instead of the gods? …Honestly I don’t think I’d be able to explain it well enough to my own _brother_. 

Oh no, _Henry_. How was I going to explain Zeno to my little brother?! Should I hide him? Or should I tell him? I felt my brain flail around in panic for a solution that wasn’t coming. 

I shoved the dilemma away. I would have to cross that bridge when we got there. (I ignored the traitorous words that whispered _“You can’t.”_ )

I looked down at Zeno who was nibbling at a piece of egg with a chunk of bread in the other hand. Looked like finger foods worked best, ones that could easily tear. Looks like there would be a lot of sandwiches in the future. 

An exclamation of surprise reached my ears. “Miss, this bread tastes like cake!” 

I chewed on my own bite. “It’s because my country is addicted to sugar.” I told him. “It’s in _everything_. It’s a nightmare.” 

Zeno eyed his portion of egg. “Even these?” 

“Those are some of the lucky things. But things like bread, noodles… those things have a ton of sugar in them.” 

“Huh… Zeno hopes he doesn’t get a tummy ache!” 

I grimaced. “Those are never fun.” I agreed. 

We ate our food in relative silence. It was… nice. Having someone to eat food with. The house had been too quiet for too long.

*** 

Night fell quickly after dinner, but my work wasn’t over. I still needed to make Zeno something that he would be comfortable in. 

“What type of fabric do you like, Zeno?” I asked my small companion, hands holding up the cloth. Zeno studied the fabric, hand on his chin. 

“The largest one is very comfortable, but is it really alright if you cut it up Miss?” He looked up at me, concern clear in his eyes. “What if _you_ need it?”

“I told you, it’s fine! Go with whichever one you’re more comfortable with!” I insisted. “I have plenty more of where this old thing came from!”

With a put upon sigh, I barely heard the mutter of “Zeno is too old for this…” and then Zeno gestured for me to begin cutting the old fabric. I beamed at him, fighting back my laughter. Such a poor, poor old man… (But I couldn’t tell him that I knew about the truth of his gift. That would be rude and way more headache inducing than I wanted to deal with at the moment.)

Doing this was actually pretty fun! I hadn’t done something like this since I was twelve and still trying to figure out my hobbies. 

Soon, there were several rectangular pieces of cloth, all roughly about the same size as a piece of computer paper. I bit back the giggle at the way Zeno eyed the cloth with a mixed look of resignation and exasperation. I gestured for Zeno to take one of the cloth pieces and he did so with a stretch. 

I turned my attention to the big cardboard box. “Do you want it like a hut or should we cut it in half?”

Zeno poked his head from out of his blanket. “Why do you want to ask me?” 

“Well it _is_ going to be yours, it should have your input on what it looks like.” I said. Zeno shrugged his shoulders, a movement barely visible from underneath the folds.

“Zeno is fine with what Miss gives him.”

I eyed the Dragon Warrior. “You _sure_ you don’t want any input?”

“Zeno is fine, Zeno has survived a long time without a house! Miss doesn’t need to trouble herself more than she has already!”

I tapped him on the head lightly. “Don’t be self-sacrificial.” I scolded. “It’s no trouble, really.”

Zeno stared at the purple box with an unreadable expression and let out a sigh. “A hut, you said?” 

“Yup! It won’t be pretty though, I’m not the best at cutting straight lines.” I warned. 

The blond grinned, something that lit up his entire face. “Zeno doesn’t mind! Zeno’s house will be unique!” 

His enthusiasm sparked mine. “Yeah! You’re right!” 

Dim memories of when I used to make cardboard buildings for my dolls and barbies to play with crept up in my mind. I opened and closed the scissors with an absentminded flair. Suddenly, I was filled with determination. 

Zeno would have the best cardboard house a person could ask for. 

***

The house was dark and quiet. I sat down on the couch, pulled out my phone and settled in to wait. 

“Miss? What are you doing up?” 

I jumped, finding that, to my surprise, Zeno had somehow traveled from the counter I had placed him and his box hut on over to me. 

“Oh! Hi, Zeno…” I murmured. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

A wry expression was tossed my way through the darkness. “Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?”

I looked away to the window behind me. “I’m just… waiting.” 

“Waiting for what?” Zeno tilted his head, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight that fell through the window. 

I drew my knees to my chest. “For them to come home.” I muttered. 

“Who?” 

But I didn’t answer, my words stuck to my chest. I couldn’t say the words, I couldn’t name them. Eventually, Zeno gave up on his questions, tossing me a considering look before he slid off the couch and made his way back towards the counter. I offered him my hand and sat him on the top, before returning to curl up in my spot by the couch. Zeno's quiet snores filled the silence. 

I opened up the Facebook app on my phone and dug through my pictures. 

A picture of my mom, dad, brother and myself grinned up at me. My little brother was looking elsewhere out of view of the camera, his tongue sticking out. My dad was mimicking him, except he was staring straight at the camera (and in turn, me). My mom and I were simply laughing so hard we had to cling to one another's arms. 

I swallowed, then shut my phone off. I looked up at the moon and whispered, "Please... Just... Bring them home to me, if you do this one thing I'll do whatever you want." 

The moon had no answer. Just like it always did. 


End file.
